


Kink-Tober

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: I am taking 30 kink suggestions (1 is reserved for my personal kink)I decided the ship!I decided the fandom!Just throw me some kinks!Post as many as you like!I'll do a pot luck draw if I get more than 30!





	Kink-Tober

Please just consider giving me kinks


End file.
